The battlefield awareness of manually-operated vehicle crew members has been traditionally limited by the design of the cockpit, the sounds heard by the crew members, and the line of sight of existing aircraft sensors, such as a Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) sensor, installed on the manually-operated vehicle. Therefore, cockpit crew members are constantly burdened with a lack of situational awareness regarding the battlefield area or other points of interest. In the case of manually-operated aircraft vehicles, the lack of situational awareness is of increased concern in areas of interest such as, for example, intended landing/evacuation zones. Conventional methods of improving the cockpit crew's situational awareness rely on external radio communication and situational reports provided by from ground personnel. Moreover, ground personnel are typically located an excessive distance away from the point of interest of the manually-operated vehicle to ensure their safety. Consequently, the conventional methods of addressing situation awareness can result in limited, outdated, and/or inaccurate information.